


Sick Angels

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Sick Angels

The doctor looked at Aziraphale in astonishment. White feathers drifted down to the floor, leaving angry red patches of skin behind. Aziraphale sneezed pathetically and tried to stop scratching his wings raw. He hung his head sadly, not wanting to think about his lovely feathers so dull and nasty-looking. He coughed, and another handful fell out. The doctor poked at his right wing and came away with a handful of brittle yellowed down. Aziraphale was too miserable even to twitch.

'Mr Fell,' she said. 'I don't think it's flu. You have Newcastle disease. Have you thought about seeing a vet?'

 

* * *

'Er. It's rather embarrassing,' Crowley said, hoping that today would not be the day he learned to blush. He paused, trying to think of how to phrase what he needed to say. He failed utterly.

'You can't shock me. Does it hurt when you urinate?' the doctor said.

'It's not _that_ sort of embarrassing,' Crowley said. 'It's just I have, er, a patch of dry skin on my - um -'

'Let's have a look,' the doctor said. She blinked at the sight. 'What on earth?'

'I know,' Crowley said unhappily, 'It's not _normally_ left like this when I shed my skin.'


End file.
